ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rio 2 Poaching Deaths
Rio 2 Poaching Deaths is a 2012 film from the Rio franchise. It contains darker scenes. Plot In Rio Blu, Jewel, Nico and Pedro along with Rafael saw the poachers killing the Birds. Blu gets knocked out by a poacher after they kidnapped the birds. Blu woke up in London in the beach Luiz who get kidnapped and shipped to London saying that the birds were taken by Nigel and a new evil poacher woman called El Matzo. Blu has go back to Rio but he meets his new friends. Marcel put Jewel and Rafael along with Nico and Pedro. And says to El Matzo that she will kill mothers and turn children into slaves. Tipa and Armando says to Marcel that he will kill the couple Linda and Tulio by tomorrow. Luiz and Mauro saves Blu from getting killed. And reunites with Linda but she says to Blu that Rio is destroyed. Blu saves his friends from danger. El Matzo captured Rafeals children and sent them to a black market to be killed. Blu has no idea what's going on and Nico and Pedro along with Rafael tells Blu that Rio is in danger. Marcel tells the gang to get the birds but Nigel is instead of Tipa and Armando. Tulio saw the news that The Poachers killed Silvyo and she is killed by Marcel. Fernando is crying in his room and Tulio tells him what happens. But Fernando is tearfully says to Tulio that Rio is burnt and the smugglers took her mother and El Matzo was her new mother to Kill Linda. Doctor Brobassa was killed by Marcel with her throat slit. Tulio gasps in horror and ran to get everybody. Blu and Jewel escapes but they got captured. Along with Fernando they took the crying boy. Nico and Pedro fought the poachers by attacking them and beating them. Rafael destroyers the glass and hit the poachers head free the birds. Marcel had enough and distrust Fernando by killing him. Tipa took Linda in the room to be fall to her death in the fire. The Smugglers burned the forest and destroyed the whole tree turning the sky from blue to red into a hellish flames. Blu saves the birds and killed the smugglers into the shadows with a gun. Blu saves Linda but Linda grab the edge of a cliff. Blu tries to grab Linda's hand. But Linda in anger blames Blu for killing Fernando and strikes him in the tail causing Blu to let go. Linda falls to her death in the fire causing Blu to cry. Blu in anger attacks Nigel. Nigel is punished by Blu for the death of his owner. Blu stand up with his last strength. Blu in a violent rage kills Nigel by impaling him in the chest killing the Cockatoo. Blu's friends Kipo Nico Pedro Luiz Mauro And Joseph told him that Blu was a Hero that bring back half of the forest and Fernando. Tulio goes to London with Fernando with the birds holding a pictures of Linda. Blu gasps in surprise that he saves all of them by killing a cockatoo. And the birds celebrate for the death of Nigel. Later that morning when the fire is put out The sky was black and the tree is burned to ashes. Linda who survives the flames was now injured. Her white eye sockets were gone. her glasses was melting. And now she has red eyes growling for the revenge of a macaw. Blu along with the birds tell the kids in school to have dreams. The birds fly into a new adventure were Blu winks at the camera and flies away ending the movie. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animation